


Early Morning Routines

by Kaittzie (InkTail)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/pseuds/Kaittzie
Summary: While out with his camera one morning, Prompto sees something he... probably shouldn't. He takes all the photos. [NSFW Fan Art]





	Early Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mars_McKie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/gifts).



> Meerry Christmas!
> 
> PS: "Mr Sandman" came up on my playlist several times this morning while drawing and these lines cracked me up every time.  
>  _Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam_  
>  Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci  
> And lots of wavy hair like Liberace
> 
> If that doesn't sound like Ardyn, I'll eat my tablet.

  


  


  


  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Early Morning Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359145) by [Mars_McKie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie)




End file.
